Tu hi hai aashiqui
by Zinni17
Summary: Continuation of Krystal's story tu hi hai aashiqui ...a story about survival of love in a society where money ..class ..social standards are the things which are more imporatant than feelings ... ch 4 posted ***
1. Chapter 1

Uptill now you have read 2 chaps ..so this is actually the 3 chap ...

 **Next day**

 **Rajat was leaving for office ...**

RM : rajat meei baat sun kay ja ..

Rajat : kya hai maa ...

RM : beta tumne kya socha hai shadi kay baray me ...

Rajat 's pov : kya musibat hai ...

RM : mene kuch pucha hai ..

Rajat : nahi socha abhi ir plzzz ab dobara mujhay larkiyan dekhana na shru kar dejiay ga...

RM : mene tumharay liay larki pasand kar li hai ..

Rajat(shocked ): What ?

RM : han beta ..wo Aashi ki nand ko tu tumne dekha he hoga ...bohat achi larki hai ...or aashi kay susral walay bhe yahi chahtay hain kay tum usse shadi karlo ...

Rajat(angrily ): aap ko kisne kaha kay me usse shadi karun ga .. i am sorry maa ..me kisi or ko pasand karta hun ...

RM : kis ko ?

Rajat : abhi nahi maa ..bohat jald bataun ga aapko ..or shadi tu me sirf usse larki se he karun ga ...and thats final

RM : par beta

 **He didn't listen to his mother and immediately left for office**

 **Night time**

 **11:45 pm**

 **He was looking somewhat disturbed ...his phone rang ...he smiled seeing the caller id ...**

 **On phone**

Rajat : hello

Purvi (sounding tensed ): hello Rajat ..kahan hi aap ..plzz aap jaldi aajao

"Purvi sab theak hai na ...tum kahan ho "

"Rajat me apnay ghar pe hun aap jaldi se aajao ..within 15 minutes "

"Ok i will be there within 15 minutes "

He immediately left for her home

 **He was about to knock the door but to his astonishment the door was already open**

Purvi ...purvi kahan ho tum ... **he called her loudly ..and was searching for her but the the house was completely dark ...**

 **He stepped forward ...suddenly a soft hand covered his eyes ...he touched those hands and yes he was able to recognize her ...**

Purvi ...yeh kya kar rahi ho tum ...or ghar me itna andhera kion hai ... **he was sounding quite worried for her .**

""5..4..3..2..1... **Happy birthday to you ...Happy birthday to u ...happy birthday to my dear love ...""**

He was shocked but he was more happy than he could ever be ...she remembered everythin about him ...

"Purvi ..."

 **She opened his eyes ...and pulled him near a table,beautifully decorated with candles and his favourite chocolate cake which she himself baked for him ...**

"Tu kaisa laga aapko mera surprise "

Purvi ..yeh sab kuch tumne ..meray liay ...me bohat khush hun ... **within no second he blocked her lips ...she too was surprised but happy ...it was their first kiss ..she wanted to make it memorable for both of them ...she too responded him with a passionate kiss ...**

" thanks purvi is sab kay liay "

"Acha ab thanks he bolo gay yah cake bhe cato gay c'mon cut the cake now ".. **he cut the cake and both ate it ...**

 **"** Yummmm...bohat mazay ka tha ...waisay purvi tumharay parents kahan hai "... **he finally realized that she was alone at house**

"wo delhi gai hain aik raat kay liay ...dad ko kuch kaam tha tu mom bh sath chali gai ..."

" tu chalay kahin bahir "

"par kahan "

" beech pe chalay "

ok chalin phir ... **she agreed to accompany him**

 **AT BEECH**

 **she noticed his face ...he was starring the sea water blankly ...he was looking quite disturbed or tensed you can say ...**

Rajat ... **she called him but maybe her voice was too faint**

Rajat ... **this time she called him louder ...he came out of his thoughts by the voice of his love**

Rajat ..ab bohat pareshan lag rahay hain ...sab theak hai na ... **she sensed something ...**

Purvi ..kya me apnay ghar walon ko hamary baray me bata dun ..kion kay wo ... **he tells her about his argument with his mom ...**

Kya ...lekin rajat wo mujhay accept nahi karain ge ... **she too became tensed...obviously it was not something to be taken so easily**

 **Rajat :** Mujhay kuch nahi pata ...mene tu abhi tak unhay tumharay baray me bataya bhe nahi hai ..meray liay unhay accept karna paray ga ...tum bus apnay ghar walo ko ready rakho ..

 **Purvi:** Nahi rajat ..aap pehlay apni mom se baat karo uskay baad ...

 **Rajat** : acha theak hai ...ab in bataon se tum pareshan na ho ...me tu yahan kuch enjoyment kay liay aaya tha

Purvi : sach me ...

Rajat : hmmm

 **He holds her hand ...and both walked towards the sea ...they sat beside a rock ...purvi rested her head on his shoulder ...while rajat wrapped his arm around her waist**

Purvi : rajat ...

Rajat : hmmm

Purvi : Rajat ! Me kabhi soch bhe nahi sakti the kay aap mujhay milain gay ...

Rajat : or me bohat luckyhjn jo mujhay tum mili ...

Purvi : hm or me aapko kisi kay sath share bhe nahi karsakti ... i really love you Rajat

 **She kissed his cheek**

Rajat : I love u too ..plz kuch bhe hojai mujh se dur na jana ...

 **He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead ...**

Purvi : rajat aapko koi song aata hai

Rajat : han kion...

Purvi : meray liay nahi gao kay kya ...

Rajat : me and song ...

Purvi :plzzz

Rajat : ok ..

*guyzz switch to the song while reading ...you will really enjoy **

 _ **Waqif tu huway ..teray dil ki baat se**_

 _ **Chupaya jisay tune kainat se**_

 _ **Waqif tu huway ...teray us khyal se**_

 _ **Chupaya jisay tune apnay aap se**_

 _ **Kahi na kahi teri ankhain ..teri baatein parh rahay hain hun**_

 _She tightens her grip on his shirt ..._

 _ **Kahi na kahi teriay dil me ...darkhanon me dhal rahay hain hum**_

 _ **Tu har lamha ...tha mujh se jura**_

 _ **Chahay dur tha me ...ya pass raha**_

 _ **Us din tu tha udas rahay ..tujhay jis din hum na dekhay na milay**_

 _ **Us din tu chup chap rahay .tujhay jis din kuch na kahay na sunay .**_

 _ **Me hun ban chuka ...jeenay ki ai k waja**_

 _ **Is baat ko khud se na tu chupa**_

 _ **Tu har lamha tha mujh se jura**_

 _ **Chahay dur tha me ya pass rahay ..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lab se baha!ay tu kuch na khaay ..teray dil me hami tu basay ya rahain**_

 _ **Sansay teri ikrar karein ...tera hath agar chu lain .pakray**_

 _ **Teri khyahishain kar bhe day ab tu bayan ...yahi waqt hai inkay izhar ka**_

 _ **Tu har lamha tha mujh se jura ...**_

 _ **Chahay dur tha me ya pass raha**_

 _Their fingers entangled ...she was enjoying his song full of true feelings and emotions ...it seemed like he was not just singing a song ...but a story of his heart ,...he poured all his love in that song to make it really special for her in the same way as she made his birthday special ..._

Purvi : amazing song Rajat ...thanks alot

Rajat : p!easure is mine my dear ...

: Rajat ...yeh aapka gift ... **she forwarded a gift ...**

 **"** But purvi i dont need anything from u except your love "

" rajat agar aapne yeh na lia tu me aapse naraz ho jaun ge "

"Ok leta hun ...is me kya hai "

"Khol kay dekh lu "

 **He unwrapped the gift ...and was quite amazed by her choice ,,,his favourite brand's watch ...a rado wrist watch**

"Yeh..."... **before he could further say anything she grasped the watch from him and tied it around his wrist**

"Isko watch boltay hain or isko time dekhnay kay liay use kartay hain "

"Thanks alot Purvi ..tumne meray liay yeh din bohat special bana dia hai "

"Acha bus ab dobara thanks mat bolna ..warna me aapse baat nahi karun ge ...and han is watch ko kabhi dur mat karna khud se ..chahay me aapkay sath hun ya na rahun ... **she was getting emotional now**

 **."** tum meray sath he rahu ge purvi ...hamesha ...dur janay ki baat mat kia karo ... **he assured her that they will be together forever ...but maybe he was not sure about it ...**

 _ **A/n**_ _A perfect beginning of a love story ...but how will they move on ...will Rajat's mother accept purvi ?_

 _ **Ufff ..so tired now ...i wanted to post this chap today coz aaj rajat sir ki birthday hai ...Happy birthday Vikas sir ..**_

 _ **So kaisa laga chap aapko ...fatima ! How was it ? Hope i have done justice**_

 _ **Plz tell me through your reviews kay kaisay laga aapko yeh chap ...**_

 _ **And thanks alot guyz for the warm welcome ...**_

 _ **Loveukavin ...**_ _yep dear i will be continuing that story ...do u have an account on ff ..i mean hum baat kaisay karein gay ..._

 _ **Shweta04 ...**_ _hey dont call me di ...you can call me by my name ...and yes frndz_

 _ **R and R plz**_

 _ **Tc ,bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Next day**

He was leaving for office when his mother suddenly stood infront of him fo!lowed by his sister

He was a bit surprised by this sudden action

Rajat! Mujhay tumse baat karni hai .bohat important bat hai ...aaj nahi abhi hoge .. **his mother asked him to settle**

Han maa mujhay bhe aapse baat karni hai ...bohat imp baat ... **he said while sitting on sofa**

Bhai ..aapki tabiyat theak hai ... **his sister asked while observing his face**

 **He was a bit confused ...** kya matlab hai is baat ka ?

 **His sister starts investigation ...** bhai ! Aap kal raat kahan thay ...

 **He got a little idea of what she was talking about ...** tumhay tu khush hona chaheye ...tumhari he dost kay sath tha..me aap logon ko yahi baat batanay wala tha

What ? Bhai aapka demagh theak hai ...wo or aap ...koi match nahi hai .. **she turned out to be rude**

Rajat ...tum yeh baat achay se jantay ho kay hamaray han family se bahir shadi nahi hoti ...or agar ho bhe tu aesay middle class gharon me nahi ... **his mother's these words set him on fire**

Buss...bohat hogaya ..kya jogaya hai aaplogon ko ...kya burai hai purvi me ..Aashi tumhari tu best friend hai na ..phir yeh sab us kay baray me kaisay bol sakti ho tum ... **he was sounding upset**

"Bhai ...dost or bhabi me bohat faraq hai ..me usay kabhi apni bhabi nahi bannay dun gi ..or na hi maa usay apni bahu banain ge ...behtar yahi hai kay us ka khyal apnay dil se nikal dain "

"Enough is enough...demagh kharab hogaya hai aap!ogon ka ...aap kaisay kisi kah baray me aesa bol saktay hain ...me pyar karta hun usse ..pyar ..."

Beta ..yeh pyar ka bhoot do din me utar jai ga ..phir kya karo gay ..dekho ...hum jis society me rehtay hain wahan apnay jaisay logon me shadi ki jati hai .,..agar tumne usse shadi karli tu sare social circle me hamray upar log hansay gay ...me tumhay usse bhe khoobsurat larki la kay dun ge ... **she was trying to be sweet**

Han bhai ...wo aik mamoli family se taluq rakhti hai ..,uskay father aik aam se businessman hai or aap ...aap mumbai kay business tycoon hain ..plzz kuch tu khyal karain ... **his sister continued**

Mujhay kuch nahi pata ..me purvi se he shadi karun ga ...meray liay wahi sab kuch hai ...sab kuch ..or kon se social circle ke baat kar rahay hain aap jis me sirf hypocrite log rehtay hain...samnay wah wah or peechay ...kuch andaza hai aap logon ko feelings bhe kuch hoti hain ...pyar bhe kisi khoobsurat jazbay ka naam hai ...but wait me yeh sab aapko kion bata raha hun ...aap log tu patharki mortian hain ..bus sirf paisay se muhabbat hai aapko ... **he didn't wanted to argue with them further ...he took his mobile and left**

"Maa ..ab kya karein gah hum "

" yeh sab tumhari us dost ki wajah se huwa hai ..."

"I know maa..me kabh soch bhe nahi sakti the kay purvi meray he bhai par ..."

" tum jaa kay samjhao us purvi ko kay wo rajat se dur rahay "

"Jee maa ..me aaj he jaun ge "

 **Evening time**

At purvi's house

Door bell rings ...she opened the door

Omg ...aashi tum meray ghar ...what a pleasant surprise ...aao andar ... **she invited him inside**

Tumne tu meray bhai par qabza karlia or me ghar par bhe nahi aasakti ... **she entered her house**

Matlab ..mujhay kuch samjh nahi aaya ... **purvi was quite surprised by her words**.

"Zyada massom bannay ki zaroorat nahi ...tumhara bhai kay sath affair chal raha hai na ... **"**

Wo ..me tumhay batanay wali the ... **she didn't knew what yo say**

Tumhay lagta hai yeh baat batanay wali hai ...me ne tumhay isliay apnay ghar nahi bulaya tha kay meray bhai par doray dalo ...apni limits me raho ... **she was now insulting her**

Hold on ..kya kaha me doray dal rahi hun ..ja kay apnay bhai se pucho kay i love u u hon ne bo!a ya menay ...limits bata rahi ho mujhay ..apni limits pata hai tumhay ...mana hum aap jaise ameer nahi but hamari bhe self respect hai ...or jaa kah yeh sab batein apnay bhai ko sunao ... **she also becomes angry**

"Mujhay kuch nahi pata ..bus yeh pata hai ...kay bhai kay tu pehlay bhe bohat saray affairs thay ..tum koi nai baat tu nahi ho..bus dost honay kay naatay tumhay apnay bhai se bacha rahi the ...kal ko wo tumhay chor kay kisi or kay sath hon gay ... **"**

Aashi plzz jao yahan se ...jo larki apnay bhai kay baray me jhoot bol sakti hai wo meray sath kaisay sincere ho sakti hai ... **her eyes were moist**

Jaa rahi hun but meri baat par ghor karna ...or remember me tumhay kabhi apni bhabi nahi bannay dun ge ...likh lo beshak ... **saying this she left**

 **Purvi was feeling blue now ..she didnt expected her best friend to react like this ..her eyes were flooded with tears ...**

 **After sometime she felt a slight pat on her shoulder ...she immediately stood up**

 **"Aapp""?**

Kya huwa purvi ..tum mera phone nahi utha rahi the ...mene socha dekh lun ..sab theak hai na ..or yeh darwaza kion khula chora hai ... **he was worried looking at her sad face**

 ***no response ****

 **"** purvi mene tumhay kuch kaha ..tum jawab kion nahi de rahi ..kya huwa koi baat huwi hai "

" rajat aap plzz chalain jain yahan se ..mujhay nahi rakhna aap se koi rishta ... **saying this she turned her face other side**

 **He was shocked ...** what ?kya hogaya hai tumhay ..yeh sab kya bol rahi ho tum

 **He holds her wrist and turned her ...** Purvi ...mujhay nahi batao ge kya huwa hai ..

"Khuc nahi huwa mujhay bus meri auqat yad aagai hai isliay ...kahan aap mumbai kay business tychoon or kahan me ..."

 **He immediately cuts her ...** kya maa or aashi me se koi aaya tha yahan

*no response *

 **A bit louder ...** mene tumse kya pucha hai purvi ..jawab du mujay is baat ka

" han aai the aapki behen ..mujhay yeh batanay kay wo mujhay kabhi apni bhabi bannay nahi day ge ... **and she bursts out cring ...he immediately hugs her ...she hugs him back**

 **He make sher sit ...** aab mujhay puri baat batao ... **she tells him everything his sister said**

Tu yeh baatain kartay hain wo meray peechay ...tum ghabrao mat purvi ..me koi aesa reaction expect nahi kar raha tha ...akhir unko problem kya hai hum dono kay rishtay se ..but i am sorry meri wajha se ... **he wiped off her tears**

 **She cuts him ...** nahi rajat ...aapki koi galti nahi hai ...and i am sorry mene aapse itna rudely baat ki ...par me bohat ghabra gai the ...

Its ok ...acha ab meri baat suno ..Aashi se mat milna tum ...or nahi usse koi baat karnay ki zaroorat hai ...aaj ghar ja kar me uska demagh theak karta hun ... **he was quite angry at his sister**

Nahi rajat ..aap plz kuch mat kehna warna wo kahay ge kay yeh sab mene kia hai ,or wo dobara yahan aajai ge ..plzz aaj mom dad bhe aajain ge ,me nahi chahti kay unkay samnay koi tamasha ho ... **she tries to calm him down**

"Acha theak hai par agar tum ainda aesay roi tu me tumse kabhi baat nahi karun ga "

"Pakka me dobara aesa nahi karun ge "

" and meri baat suno ..shadi tu me tumse he karun ga ...chahay bhag kar he karni paray "

" nahi rajat ..bhagg kay nahi ..sab ki marzi kay sath "

" sab ki marzi ..huhhh...tumhay abhe tak idea nahi huwa kya "

" acha theak hai aap jo bhe karo gay me apkay sath hun hamesha "

" thats like a good girl ..comn aab aik achi se smile du "

 **She smiled widely ...he also smiled looking at her ...**

 **Night time**

Maa ..mujhay bohat imp kaam hai aapse ... **he said while entering his mother's room**

Han beta ...ajao ... **his mother said while closing a book**

""Maa ...me aaj aapko sirf itna puchnay aya hun kay kya aap purvi kay ghar mera rishta lay kar nain ge ya nahi ..."

""Tumhay kya jaldi hai mujhay samjh nahi aata ""

" kal subha tu aap meray liay larki dhond rahi the aab jab mene dekhai hai tu ab bol rahi hain kya jaldi hai "

"Beta ..us larki ne tum pe jadu kar dia hai "

" kya non sense baatein kar rahi hain aap ...kuch tu educated logon wali battein karain "

"Han han ..bol du kay me unpar hun ...bus yahi din dekhnay kay liay reh gaya tha ... **his mother starts an emotiona! drama**

"Maa ..mene aesa kuch nahi kaha **...he side hugs her ...** me nahi chahta meri zindagi ka itna bara faisla ho jai ..or aap naraz hun ..plzz yeh meray liay aik imp event hai meri life ka aap isay mery liay kharab na karein ... **he tried to convince his mom**

 **His mother thought for a while ...** theak hai kab jana hai ?

 **He was shocked ...** what ?aap man gai itni asani se

"Acha jaldi se batao warna mera mind change ho jai ga "

"Kal theak rahay ga ..uskay parents aaj aajain gay ..tu kal hum chalain gay "

 **His mother stopped him ...** hum nahi sirf me ...me unki family ko dekhna chahti hun

 **He was a bit surprised ...** ok ...jaise aapki marzi but plzz garbar mat karna ...ok good night

"Good night beta "

 **Rajat informed purvi ...both were really happy and excited for tomorrow**

 **A/n** _ **so ab kya hoga ? RAJAT KI MOM ITNI JALDI KAISAY MAN GAI ?**_

 _ **THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIWED ...EXPECTING MORE REVIEWS THIS TIME ...**_

 _ **Loveukavin ...ok ..will talk like this ..**_

 _ **ANY GUYZZ I WILL DEFINITELY TRY ON OTHER COUPLES SO DONT WORRY ...**_

 _ **READ AMD PLZZ REVIEW**_

 _ **TC ..BYE :-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Morning time**

Maa...maa kahan ho aap ... **he yelled**

 **His mother immediately came out of her room...** kya huwa beta ..itna chila kion rahay ho

Maa ,aapko aaj purvi kay ghar jana hai na ... **he seemed to be super excited**

 **RM...** han beta yad hai mujhay ,,tum fikar na karo ,tum jao office

 **Rajat...** Maa kya me aapkay sath nahi ja sakta ?

 **RM...** nahi beta ,kaisi batain kar rahay ho ,tum nahi ja saktay lekin han jab hum next time jain gay tu tumhay zaroor lay kar jaun ge

 **Rajat...** ok fine tu phir me ja raha hun office ,,bye

 **RM..** bye beta

 _After sometime Rajat's mother got ready and went to purvi's house ..._

 **Rajat was in his office ..he was physically there but not mentally ...**

 **He was thinking...** Pata nahi kya ho raha ho ga wahan ...maa ne pata nahi kya kaha hoga unko ...mujhay apnay sath bhe nahi lay kar gai ,,khud he akalay chali gain ..chalo purvi ko msg karta hun

 **He messaged purvi ...** hi jan? Kya hal?Maa again hai kya...sab kaisay chal raha hai ?

He waited for almost half an hour ..but got no reply from her side

Now he phoned her but she didnt picked up her phone ...he was a bit worried now

 **It was 4 pm now ...**

 **Rajat's pov ...** itni dair ho gai hai ,,kuch pata nahi chala mujhay kay kya huwa ,,purvi bhe kuch nahi bata rahi ...no msg ..no phone ...chalo mil kay ajata hun purvi se

 **He went to purvi's house...she saw him from window and signalled him not to come inside ...he was a bit confused**

 **Rajat's pov ...** is ko kya hogaya hai yeh mujhay mana kion kar rahi hai

 **After sometime she came down ,,her eyes were moist**

 **Rajat..**...purvi kya huwa ?

 **She pulled him inside an isolated park**

 **Rajat...** purvi kya huwa hai kuch tu bolo ..plzzz dekho mujhay tension ho rahi hai

 **She still had tears in her eyes ...** rajat jab aapki mom ko yeh rishta manzoor he nahi tha ..tu aapnay unhay yahan kion bheja ...meri or meray ghar walon ki insult karnay kay liay ...aapko pata hai mom dad kitna upset hain ...aapki maa kitna sunna kar gai hai unhay ..Mana Mr Rajat hum log aap jaisay ameer nahi hain but hamari bhe self respect hai ...aaplog yeh baat kion bhool jatay hain ...

 **And she bursts out crying ...he immediately hugs her ...after sometime she separates..he maked her sit**

 **Rajat...** aab mujhay aram se baith kar batao huwa kya hai ?

 **She starts telling him**

 _It was morning time about 11 am_

 _Purvi got ready ...she was super excited ,as it was a special day for her_

 _Door bell rings_

 _She heard a voice ..._ aray Mrs Kumar aaye aaye

 _Purvi 's pov ..._ lagta hai wo aagai hain ...ufff ...jaldi se tyar ho ja purvi

RM...Mr and Mrs malhotra me aap logon ki beti se milna chahti hun ..plzz usay bulayi na

PM...Je je me bulati hun

 _She calls purvi ..._

 _Purvi..._ namaste auntie ...

RM...namaste beta ...kya hal hai..

 _Purvi..._ je mai theak hun

 _RM..._ han theak kaisay nahi hoge ,,itnay baray ghar ka beta jo phasa lia hai ,,insurance tu higai hai na achi life ki

PF...Mrs kumar ,yeh aap kaisay baat kar rahi hai meri beti se

RM...yeh sawal mujh se nahi apni beti se puchay,,,kion peechay par gai hai yeh meray betay kay ,,,

 _PF...bus bohat hogaya ,,aap ilzam !aga rahi hain_

 _RM..._ yeh ilzam nahi sach hai ,,,puchay isse iska meray betay kay sath chakar chal raha hai kay nahi ..ussi ne mujhay aaj yahn zabardasti rishta lenay bheja hai iska

 _PF..._ kya ,,purvi kya yeh sab sach hai ?

 _Purvi was stammering..._ wo baba ..aap meri baat sunain

 _RM...dekh liay apni beti kay kartoot ...humara aik standard hai ,,aik class hai,hum apni family or social circle se bahir shadiyan nahi kartay ..yeh baat aap bhe samjh jain or apni beti ko bhe samjha dain_

Saying this she left

PF...isliay tumhay likhaya parhaya tha kay yeh kaam karo ,,islaiy tumhay itni azadi di ,,aaj tunhari wajah se humari itni insult huwi kuch andaza hai tumhay purvi ,,,aaj kay baad mujhay tum us larkay kay pass nazar na aao ,samjhi

 _She had tears in her eyes ,,it was an unexpected thing for her ,,,how much pain those words give her ,,,obviously no one could understand_

 _Flash back ends ..._

 **He was fuming in anger now ...** what ?mom ne yeh sab kuch kia ...

 **Purvi...** han Rajat ,,mujhay khud bhe yaqeen nahi aarah ,,,or dad tu bohat gussa ho gai hain ..unhon ne mjhay sakhti se mana kia hai kay me aapse na ab koi taluq rakhun or nahi kabhi milun

 **RAJAT...** purvi plzz tum udas na ho ..me sab theak kardun ga ...me aaj he ja kay mom se puchun ga kay unhon ne aesa kion kia ...agar wo pir bhe na manien tu me wo ghar chor dun ga...

 **Purvi...** nahi rajat ,,,is tarah tu wo mujhay kabhi bhe accept nahi karain ge ...wo yeh samjhain ge kay mene aap ko yeh sab kuch karnay ko kaha ...

 **Rajat...** Lekin purvi ...

 **She cuts him ...** nahi rajat yeh sahi tariqa nahi hai ...humay unhay samjahanay ki koshish karni chaheye

 **Rajat...** or agar wo na mani tu ?

 **Purvi...** tu,,hamaray pass koi or rasta nahi hai sewai iskay kay hum dono aik dusray ko bhool jain

 **Rajat...** plzz purvi aesa mat bolo,,mera kya hoga ,,,itna asan hai tumharay liay yeh sab kuch kehna ...

 **She !owered her head**

...bolo purvi kya tum aesay he mujhay chor du ge ,,takleef nahi ho ge tumhay ,,kya dil ka rishta torna itna asan kaam hai ,,,

 **She lifted her head up and looked into his eyes ,,,she could c!ear!y see his love ,,,besides love there was also a fear in his eyes ,,,fear of losing her ...**

 **Purvi...** Rajat ,,aap kion mujhay takleef de rahay hain in baataon se ,,,nahi chor sakti me aapko kabhi be ,,,kabhi bhe nahi ...

 **He smiled and wiped off her tears**

 **Rajat...** me janta tha kay meri purvi mujh se dur reh he nahi sakti ...kabhi bhe nahi

 **She smiled...** rajat ab mujhay chalna chaheye ,,,aapse baat karun ge phone pe

 **Rajat...** theak hai ,,,bye

 **Purvi ...** bye

 _She waved her hand ...and he looked at her till she disappeared_

 _Now he headed towards his home with several questions popping in his mind_

 **A/n So what will happen next?**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed**

 **Mithi,,krystalities,,loveukavin,,,,Drizzle1640 ,,,pari,,,parise22 ,,,Anubhab kavin fan ,,,RK,,,kshayaartist ,,,hamdard duo,,, Guest NL,,,sonamarjun ,,,Purp!e Angel1,,KAVINSANJANA,,,harman ,,rajvi21 ,,,kuki17,,,JannatFairy ,,,saney and to all the guests ...** _thanks alot ,,,love u_

 **Shweta04,,,,,,** i am ready for everything...just have a start ...;)

WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEWS ,,TC ,,BYE


	4. Chapter 4

_He entered his house angrily and went directly into his mother's room_

Aray Rajat beta aao aao ... **his mother was trying to be sweet**

 **Rajat...** aaj aap nay purvi kay ghar walon ko kya kaha ?

 **RM...** kya kaha ,,,mene tu unse purvi ka rishta manga but unhon ne inkar kardia

 **He becomes more angry ...** jhoot ,,phir se jhoot,,,akhir aap mujhay khush kion nahi dekh sakti

 **RM...** me tumhay khush he dekhna chahti hun ,,and tumhay apni maa se zyada aitabaar us purvi pe hai

 **Rajat...** han hai ,,,wo aitabar karnay kay he qabil hai ,,,

 **RM...** acha ab yeh faltu ki baatein choro ,,mene decide kia hai kay kal hum jain gay Hina kay ghar

 **Rajat...** Hina kon?

 **RM...** beta hina wahi larki hai jisay mene tumharay liay pasand kia hai

 **Rajat...** aapko meri baat kion samjh nahi aarahi ,,me kahin nahi jaa rahi ,samjhi aap..

 **He left**

 **RM...** jana tu tumay paray ga

 **She called someone and left for a place**

 _Next day_

 **PM...** Purvi beta ,,uth jao ,,or jaldi se tyar ho jao

 **Purvi...** lekin maa itni subha

 **PM...** wo tumharay dad kay guests aaraahy hain

 **Purvi...** tu me kya karun ge ?

 **PM...** meri baat suno purvi ,,wo log yahan tumhay dekhnay aarahay hain

 **Purvi..** par maa

 **PM...** me kuch nahi karsakti purvi,,,kal jo kuch huwa hai uskay baad tumharay dad tumhari jaldi se shadi karna chahtay hain ,plzz mana mat karna wo pehlay he bohat gussa hain ..

 **Purvi...** kya me aakhiri bar Rajat se mil sakti hun ... **her eyes were filled with tears**

 **PM...** par apnay dad se chup kar ,,aaj raat ko me or tumharay dad ko kahin jana hai tu tum mil lena but beta khyal se

 **Purvi...** jee

 **Night time ,,after her parents left she called Rajat**

 **After sometime he reached her house**

 **Rajat...** Purvi kya huwa,,tumne mujhay bulaya ,,kya baat hai meray baghair dil nahi lag raha ...

 **Purvi...** Rajat ... **she starts sobbing**

 **He immediately cupped her face ...** Purvi ,tum ro kion rahi ho ,kya huwa hai ?plzzz batao mujhay

 **Purvi...** Rajat ab hum aik nahi ho sakte ,,aap plzzz mujay bhool jao

 **RAJAT...** what non sense ...demagh theak hai

 **Purvi...** han Rajat ,,,me sach bol rahi hun ,,,meray dad bhe meri shadii kar rahay hain ,,me unhay mana nahi kar sakti

 **Rajat...** par..

 **She cuts him ...** bhaag kar shadi karnay ki baat aap mat karna ,,wo hamaray parents hain wo hamara bura kaisay soch saktay hain ,,,or hum kaisay unki izzat khak me mila dein

 **Rajat...** tu tum mujhay chor du ge

 **Purvi...** han ,,aap bhe plzz apni maa ki baat man !ain ,,wo aapka bura nahi chahti ,,agar unki yeh khwahish kay aapkay sath aapkay standard ki larki chalay tu isme burai kya hai

 **He was shocked...** tum janti ho purvi ,meray liay yeh standards mani nahi rakhtay

 **Purvi...** aapkay liay nahi rakhtay but is duniya kay liay rakhtay hain ,,,hamaray liay behtar yahi hai kay hum apnay parents ki baat man lain...

 **Rajat...** mujhay yaqqen nahi aaraha purvi kay yeh sab tum keh rahi ho

 **Purvi...** han Rajat yeh sab me keh rahi hun ,,aaj kay baad hum aik dusray kay liay strangers hain,,,hume aik naya start lena hoga ,,aik dusray ko bholna hoga

 **Rajat...** theak hai ,,,agar tum meray sath har rishta khatam kar rahi ho tu me bhe har rishta khatam karta hun ,,,tum waisay bhe meri purvi nahi ho

 **She immediately kissed him ,,,he too responded back ...tears were flowing from their eyes ... ...after sharing a passionate kiss with her he left carrying all those sorrows and grieves in his heart ,,,he didnt looked back at her ...the feeling of losing him was eating her heart out ...she broke into tears ...**

 **They separated their paths ,,yes they did it themselves ...and it was never going to be easy for them to forget each other**

 **A/N AKHIR YEH MATERIALISTIC SOCIETY JEET HE GAI ?**

 _ **KAVINSANJANA ,,,PurpleAngel1,,,mithi,,,Harman,,Rajvigirl,,,loveukavin,,Adiba Ghazi,,JannatFairy,,,crazyforpurvi,,,Anubhab kavin fan ,,, ,,,parise22,,,RK,,saney,,,rajvi21,,Guest NL,,, and to all guests ...thanks ,,tc**_

 _ **Shweta04...bus itni se baat,,,and tum pechlay chap pe mujhay nigalnay wali the tu i wonder is chap kay baad kya karo ge ,,,khair anyways tum itna bhe nahi bolti jitna mene socha tha ,,,i know tum yeh chap parhnay kay baad mujhay marna chaho ge ...but me bhaag rahi hun...1,,2,,3... runnnnnn...tc ,bye**_

 _ **Next update after atleast 30 reviews**_

 _ **Plzz R and R**_


End file.
